Kyle
Lieutenant Kyle was a 23rd century Starfleet operations division officer. He was a Human of British origin, and spoke with a strong English accent. The five-year mission During the mid-2260s, Kyle served aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk. He served primarily as transporter chief, but also functioned as an engineering assistant, and relief helmsman. He was also trained to operate the science station. ( ) In 2267, Kyle was on duty as transporter chief after the Enterprise was accidentally thrown back into Earth's 20th century. He was in the transporter room when John Christopher entered, pointed a phaser at him, and insisted to be beamed back to Earth. Christopher was immobilized by Kirk before he could carry out his demand. Kyle later stood by in the transporter room while Kirk and Sulu beamed down to the airbase to retrieve the US military's data on the Enterprise. After inadvertently beaming up an Air Police sergeant, Kyle was given the duty of watching the officer. After beaming down a second landing party, Kyle asked the sergeant if he was hungry, and got him some chicken soup from the food slot. ( ) ]] Kyle was also on duty in the transporter room when he was approached by Marla McGivers, who pointed a phaser at him and told him to move away from the transporter console. As he moved away, Khan Noonien Singh came up from behind and incapacitated him. ( ) He was later incapacitated by Leonard McCoy after the delusional McCoy received an accidental overdose of cordrazine. ( ) Kyle was also manning the transporter when Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Uhura were beamed up in the middle of an ion storm. His mirror universe counterpart was also at the controls. ( ) Later career ]] In the 2280s, Kyle was promoted to the rank of commander and was assigned as the communications officer aboard the , under Captain Clark Terrell. In 2285, Kyle was stranded on the surface of Ceti Alpha V when Khan Noonien Singh commandeered the Reliant. He and the rest of the Reliant crew were later saved by the USS Enterprise following the latter ship's escape from the Mutara Nebula. ( ) | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) * Background information Kyle was played by actor John Winston in Star Trek: The Original Series and . His first appearance was in "Tomorrow is Yesterday", wherein he is credited as "Transporter Chief." In "The Immunity Syndrome", Kyle serves as helmsman and, as such, he wears a yellow tunic for the first and only time in TOS. This was done in order to match him with stock footage of William Blackburn's shoulder in viewscreen shots. Despite the fact that Kyle was the second most-featured recurring character with dialogue (the first being Christine Chapel), virtually no background was established for him during The Original Series. In the script for TAS: "Beyond the Farthest Star", no mention is given to the fact that Kyle had previously featured in episodes of TOS and the character is not described, though the script does dictate that he was to be voiced with a "British accent". In that installment and others of The Animated Series, Kyle was voiced by James Doohan. Recycled footage of Kyle from "Beyond the Farthest Star" was often used during close-up shots of Scotty operating the transporter controls. Instances of this occurring include: "More Tribbles, More Troubles", "The Eye of the Beholder" and "Once Upon a Planet". Ronald D. Moore notes in his afterword of the novelization of that the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine art department created a sign for Kyle's quarters on the recreated Enterprise set. Chris Doohan stated on Twitter that he played Kyle in his cameo in the film . http://twitter.com/Chris_Doohan/status/6323614979 Apocrypha In spite of the limited canon information about Kyle, Michael Okuda later wrote a personnel file for the character, which appeared in the Star Trek: Starship Creator video game. In Starship Creator, Okuda used the actor's first name, John, as Kyle's first name, and established that he was born in Sheffield, England, Earth in 2241. Kyle had previously been married, but was apparently divorced from his wife, Rebbecca, with whom he had two daughters, Susan and Dawn, all of whom were residents of New Berlin, Luna. The profile further elaborated that Kyle graduated in 2263, after which he was assigned as a transporter technician aboard the USS Bull Run. He was later promoted to lieutenant junior grade, after receiving his starship pilot certificate in 2264. He subsequently transferred to the USS Enterprise as a lieutenant. Following his assignment aboard the Enterprise, Okuda wrote that he transferred to the in 2278 as the senior helmsman. He was given the Citation for Bravery in 2280, after he volunteered to pilot a shuttle ahead of the Bozeman to clear a safe course out of a Tholian minefield. In 2281, he was promoted to lieutenant commander and named second officer of the Bozeman. The Starship Creator profile also established that Kyle transferred to USS Reliant in 2284, at the request of Pavel Chekov. He was then promoted to commander in 2285 and named communications officer and second officer. In addition to his appearances in TAS, Kyle also features in the novelization of (as published in Star Trek Log 2). In that adaptation, he transports a landing party to the surface of Taurus II, despite being noticeably distracted by an hallucination-evoking signal that also affects the Enterprise s other male crew members and emanates from the planet. It is said that, by this point, Kyle has performed the same procedure of beaming a landing party to a planetary surface "several thousand times before." Upon Uhura later gathering an all-female security team in the transporter room, however, Kyle is referred to as having become too incapacitated to even handle the transporter. He returns to the transporter room by the end of the installment, whereupon he helps Scott use the transporter to return the landing party members, who have aged at an extraordinary rate while on Taurus II, back to their former selves. He also mans the transporter in the novelization of (as published in the same volume). Despite appearing in recycled animation in "Once Upon a Planet", Kyle is not mentioned in that episode's novelization (as published in Star Trek Log 3) until one point near the end of the adaptation, when M'Ress tells Kirk she will have Kyle beam him back from the Shore Leave Planet. The novel Present Tense (cover blurb only) also gives Kyle's first name as John, as does the TOS 40th anniversary trilogy Crucible. Additionally, stories appearing in the DC Comics versions of Star Trek give Kyle's first name as Thomas. Some of the FASA products give his first name as "Winston". According to DC Comics' "Who's Who in Star Trek 1", Kyle was born in Adelaide, Australia, and attended Perth Engineering College. His father was a salesman for one of Earth's largest transportation companies. Following his rescue from Ceti Alpha V ( ), Kyle was promoted to commander and transferred to the . External link * *John Winston Fan Movement de:Kyle fr:Kyle it:Kyle es:Kyle Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel